


Cookies and Flour Fights

by Constellatius



Series: Playing House [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shota, Sub!Dean, Underage Sex, shota!cas, shota!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is coming home, Dean decides to make him a surprise with the help of his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Flour Fights

It is raining the day Dean gets his cast off, Cas comes with him and holds his hand. He didn’t want to leave school without the other boy; he made his mommy ring Gabriel and ask him if Cas could come with him. They were only missing gym, Dean couldn’t play anyway, he didn’t like that he couldn’t play baseball with his friends.

The pretty nurse has blue hair this time; Cas holds his hand extra tight as the saw cuts through the cast. As it falls off a pencil and three pens fall out. She laughs her hair spilling over her shoulder. His arm is pale and feels strange, he wiggles his arm, flexing his fingers. He immediately reaches for Cas his finger digging into sensitive flesh. The older boy laughs trying desperately to squirm away from active fingers.

Cas reads to Dean as they wait for his mom to finish her shift, his aunty Gwen brings them a plate of sandwiches, apple juice and a cookie each. She ruffles Dean’s hair and blows them a kiss, Cas blushes as he eats his sandwich.

Cas is half asleep on Dean’s shoulder when his mom finishes her shift, she passed Dean her handbag and picks Cas up. He wraps his arms round her neck, cuddling into her warmth.

‘Mama?’ Dean asks, reaching up to grab his mommy hand.

‘Yeah bug?’

‘Can Cas stop round tonight?’

‘Have you asked Gabriel, And Castiel if he wants to?’ Mary ushers Dean across the road, he stumbles over the curb. ‘Your dad is coming home tonight Dean.’

‘He always wants to mom,’ Dean whines ‘we don’t even have school tomorrow, please mama, even dad loves Cas.’ Dean steps in front of her, eyes wide and full with crocodile tears.

‘Okay Dean, but I don’t want you staying awake all night. We are going out tomorrow,’ Dean opens his mouth to say something; Mary already knows what it will be. ‘Yes Cas can come too.’

Dean holds her other hand as they cross the street, he doesn’t let go until they get to the car, As Mary straps Cas in he mumbles about giraffes, he squints at nothing. Dean climbs into the car, lifting his arm for Cas to slide under. When Mary checks on her boys both are fast asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------

Mommy is still asleep when Dean wakes up, his Daddy came late last night, Dean had tried to stay awake to see him. He ended up falling asleep by the window with Cas curled into his side. The impala reflects the early morning sun into his eyes. Cas is awake when Dean comes back from looking out the window. He climbs back into bed, slipping easily into Cas’s waiting arms, the older boy tilts his head for a kiss. Dean wraps his arms around Cas’s waist, pulling Cas’s hips into his. The other boy groans into Dean’s mouth. They trade sloppy, clumsy kisses, grinding against each other.

Dean pushes his pyjamas down his slim hips, he hooks his fingers over the waistband of Cas’s own pyjamas, he pulls the spaceship pants over his best friends ass. He pushes Cas onto his back, he climbs onto his Cas’s lap, straddling the older boy.

Cas’s little fingers dig into Dean’s hips as he grinds down on his lap. Dean ruts harder, Cas cock slides in between his cheeks, tip rubbing over his hole. Dean gasps, his cock leaking and dipping onto his best friends belly.

‘Daddy, daddy, daddy.’

Cas hushes him, pulling him down for dirty kisses, he treading his fingers into Deans hair, his other hand resting on the small of his back, pushing their hips closer. He licks his way into Dean’s mouth, Cas tastes like sleep and last night’s secret chocolate. Dean’s arms bracket him, hands clenching into batman sheets.

Cas thrusts up into his ass, this cock swipes over his hole, he shakes and shivers above him. His orgasm builds as Cas kisses his face, his thingy his between his and Cas’s belly rubbing over them, Cas thrusts twice hitting his hole, he comes as Cas bites down on his neck, he feels Cas’s come hit his hole, he thinks of his best friends tongue there, he cries out jerking through his orgasm.

He collapses on Cas, belly sticky and skin sweaty, his neck hurts and his hole is wet. He snuggles closer to Cas, whispering daddy over and over again into his neck as Cas pets his hair.

After catching their breath and cuddles they both get dressed. Dean pushes Sam’s door open to check on his baby brother, he a sleep thumb in his mouth. He grabs Cas’s hand to pull him downstairs.

Dean wants to bake cookies for his dad. His dad loves peanut butter cookies, he pulls a chair over from the table, climbing up on to the units, he pulls open the top cupboard, and he grabs a bag of flour, sugar and the half open jar of peanut butter. Cas is busy getting a bowl and the eggs. Seeing Cas bent over Dean swiftly jumps from the chair, he tip toes over to the other boy, swinging his hand back he smacks it onto Cas ass. The older boy gasps and jumps, spinning round to look at Dean.

Dean grins at Cas, wrapping his arms round the other boy, snuggling into his neck. Dean spins him round the kitchen

‘Dean,’ Cas giggles, his arms contradicting his reluctance, his arms tighten around Dean. ‘We have to make these before your dad wakes up.’

Dean spins him around once more, he puts his best friend down on the floor but not before kissing him, a small chaste thing smacked against soft lips.

Dean mixes everything together, his grandma had taught him how to make cookies last time he went to her house, it was nearly Valentine ’s Day and his dad was away, he wanted to make cookies for his mama. He hid some in his bag for Cas. He cut them into heart shapes and once they were cooked he decorated them with pink icing, his mama had cried when he gave them her, she had given him a big him and called him her sweet prince. They ate cookies and watched Finding Nemo. When Cas climbed through his window that night Dean had pulled his bedside table into the middle of the room, he ‘borrowed’ one of Marys candles and wine glasses, he made Cas a dinner of cookies and apple juice. He kissed Cas goodnight when he walked him home. 

Cas flicks flour at Dean, payback for smacking him. Dean grabs a handful of flour and flings it at Cas, his best friend stand in the kitchen, face covered with flower, Cas’s nose twitches. He runs for the flour bag, grabbing two huge handfuls, he throws them in Dean’s face. They throw flour back and forth at each other, giggles echo through the room.

‘Cas! Stop!’ Dean shrieks, his giggles make him struggle to breathe. His checks are flushed and tears stream from his eyes.  Cas tackles Dean, they fall against the counter, knocking the bag of flour on the floor.

‘Oops’ Dean shrugs, heart racing. Cas giggles against his neck, fingers tucked into the waistband of his pjs.

‘Daddy?’ Dean asks, his face serious blush rushing across his freckled cheeks.

Cas sweeps his handover Deans ass, cupping his cheeks. ‘Yeah Dean?’

‘I want to kiss you, please?’ Cas runs his tongue over his lips before puckering them. Dean shakes his head ‘No, I want to kiss you there.’ Dean wiggles his hand free to grope over Cas crotch. He gasps, eyes fluttering shut, he nods twice, smiling as Dean places a small kiss on his cheek before dropping to his knees.

‘Daddy, I want to kiss you.’

Cas runs his fingers though Dean’s hair, spreading his legs as Dean pulls his pants down. His little cock is half hard; Dean kisses the tip, holding his cock in his little palm, kissing down the length. Cas tightens his finger in Deans hair, the younger boy falls back onto his heels, he smiles up at Cas before taking him to his mouth. He sucks Cas like a lollipop, swirling his tongue round the tip, he tastes Cas leak on his tongue, he groans around the little cock in his mouth.

Cas jerks, his legs trembling as Dean sucks harder, his cheeks are hollowed, Cas pants above him, little fingers tightening even more into his hair. Dean pulls off from Cas’s cock to lick at his little balls, watching Cas, who moans quietly. He laps at the delicate flesh, fingers catching dripping precome.

He pulls of Cas’s balls, sucking his fingers wanting to taste everything Cas has.

‘Daddy, my thingy is so hard! Can I touch it?’

Dean takes Cas back into his mouth, wrapping his bee stung lips around Cas’s cock, bobbing his head as he takes him down. His knees scrape across the floor, opening his eyes he sees Cas biting his lip and his eyes clenched shut. He sucks harder, wanting to be a good girl for his daddy. Cas’s hips pump frantically as he comes in Deans mouth.

Dean pulls back, swallowing all of Cas’s come, he applies small, shy kitten licks to Cas’s softening cock. His own cock is leaking in his pants, he thrusts forward as Cas tightens his fingers in his hair, he needs friction against his cock.

‘What are you doing Dean?’ Cas asks, his hand tipping Deans head to face him.

‘Please Daddy, I need…It hurts so much, it’s all wet and hard. Pease Daddy’ Dean sobs with pleasure his eyes wide, pupils blown. His lips are wet and red, bloated from sucking on Cas. ‘I was a good wife, please.’

Cas sinks to the floor, he has one hand on Dean’s shoulder, he is sucking his finger of his other hand into his mouth. ‘Turn round.’

Dean does as he says, whimpering as the soft cotton rubs against his straining cock. Cas wraps an arm around his waist, the other trailing up his top. His wet fingers dance over Deans nipples, flicking over the erect bud; he runs his fingers in little circles, flicking the tender flesh. He mouths and Deans neck, kissing him leaving sloppy marks in his skin.

Cas’s hand pushes Dean’s pants out of the way, he takes his cock into his hand. He pumps the little appendage a few times, his fingers losing their rhythm on Dean’s nipples, the young boy throws his head back, a moan escaping from his kiss bruised lips. Dean comes with a shudder over Cas’s hand.

Cas hears footsteps coming down the stairs, he holds his hand out to Dean to lick clean. The younger boy sucks Cas’s fingers into his mouth. Mary steps off the last step as Cas pulls his pants over his hips.

Cas kisses him one last time, running his sticky hand over his arm, his eyes full of affection ‘You are such a good wife Dean.’

Dean smiles as he bounces up to his mom. He hugs her and shows her the cookies he made; she slides them in the oven for him, kissing the top of his head.

‘Well done boys, I can’t wait to try a cookie.’ She smiles at them, the same smile as Dean. ‘Did the flour explode?’ She laughs as she passes Cas a dustpan and brush and Dean the broom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary makes breakfast and helps the boys tidy up. Dean walks Sammy down stairs, swinging him between him and Cas, they sneak kisses over his head.

Dean’s dad loves the cookies, he ruffles his hair and does the same to Cas, he even lets them ride shotgun on the way to the zoo. Dean holds Cas’s hand all day, he even wins him a prize on hook-a-duck.

 


End file.
